Eaglekit's flight
by Flashstrike9906
Summary: Eaglekit is the son of Pinefoot and Wishwind, brother to Mintkit, who is seen by everyone is ThunderClan as the perfect kit, while he is only seen as the no good troublemaker, he has to work harder then any apprentice, but when he succeeds will it all be worth it? When he can't find love, when Mintkit has, will he became what he has always dreamed or will he fall? on hiatus
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** Firestar ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

 **Deputy** Graystripe long-haired gray tom

 **Medicine cats** Cinderpelt dark gray she-cat **apprentice** Leafpaw

 **Warriors**

Bloodfall black tom with dark ginger paw and dark ginger tipped tail, ice-blue eyes **Apprentice** Mintpaw

Lakefall big tan tom with a white under belly, white paws, dark blue eyes **Apprentice** Eaglepaw

Mousefur small dusky brown she-cat **Apprentice** Spiderpaw

Dustpelt dark brown tom **Apprentice** Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm pale ginger she-cat **Apprentice** Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail long-haired white tom

Brackenfur golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice** Whitepaw

Pinefoot Huge brown tom, tan underbelly and paws, sun-lit ice colored eyes

Wishwind Brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes with amber eyes

Thornclaw golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice** Shrewpaw

Brightheart white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur pale gray (with dark flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Thistlefur Brown tabby tom with one amber, one green eye

Sunpelt Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Deertail Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Waspheart golden-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftheart black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Mudfrost brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Beeflower Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, pale amber eyes

Rainwhisker dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur lighter gray tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Sorrelpaw tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw light brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Eaglepaw brown mottled tom with blue eyes, white paws

Mintpaw light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderpaw long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw white she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Goldenflower pale ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

 **Elders**

Frostfur beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

Speckletail pale tabby she-cat

Longtail pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** Blackstar large white tom with huge jet-black paws **Apprentice** Barkpaw

 **Deputy** Russetfur dark ginger she-cat **Apprentice** Runningpaw

 **Medicine cats** Littlecloud very small tabby tom

Warriors

Hareleap Black mottled tom, hazel eyes

Oakfur Small brown tom **Apprentice** Smokepaw

Tawnypelt Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart Dark gray tom

Cherryfern brown calico she-cat with one green, one blue eye

Rowanclaw Ginger Tom **Apprentice** Talonpaw

Tallpoppy Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eaglekit woke up next to his mother and sister, today was the day he and Mintkit became apprentices, and boy was he excited! He nudged his sister to get her up.

"Wake up lazy!" he mewed

"Let me sleep Eaglekit!" She protested

"Lazy." He murmured, "Fine, I'll become an apprentice without you."

"What?" she said getting up immediately

"Stop teasing your sister Eaglekit." Their mother said sitting up

"But Wishwind! I like teasing her!" Eaglekit protested

"It doesn't matter, don't do it."

"Fine." He said walking out of the nursery

He looked around camp, it was boring at this hour, and no other cats were up, so he padded into the apprentices' den to explore, Sorrelpaw was in there, so he snuck around her, and planned where he was going to place his nest.

When he exited the den Spiderkit and Shrewkit were awake, so he walked over to them and asked to play.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Eaglekit!" Shrewkit said

"Do you want to play Mossball?" he asked them

"Sure! Do you want to wait for Mintkit?"

"Do we have too?"

"Do you not want to play with her?"

"It's just everybody in camp sees her as the perfect kit."

"I know, what ever we do, it seems she always does it better." Spiderkit agreed

"I heard her telling Wishwind yesterday, that she caught a moth, when really is was a leaf a claw in front of her."

"Everything she does she exaggerates." Shrewkit put in

The two other kits nodded.

"And she won't be able to do that after today." Eaglekit said

"And why?" Spiderkit asked looking confused

"Because we're becoming apprentices today!" Eaglekit mewed, "Duh."

"Right! Who do you think our mentors will be?" Shrewkit asked

"I hope I get Firestar!" Eaglekit said

"You won't the Clan leader as your mentor!" Sorrelpaw said walking up to them, "Clan leaders usually only mentor the deputy's kits."

"It could happen!" he protested

By now most of the Clan was awake, when Pinefoot padded out of the warriors' den, Shrewkit marveled at his strength.

"I hope I get Pinefoot as my mentor!" Shrewkit mewed

"Why do you want my father as your mentor?" Mintkit said padding up to them

"Because he's one of the best warriors in the Clans."

"If that's the case, I'll get him." Mintkit said proudly

"No, you won't!" snorted her brother, "Kits can't get their parents as their mentors!"

"That right Eaglekit." Said a voice behind him

Eaglekit looked up to see his father standing behind him, "Pinefoot! Hello!" Eaglekit squeaked

"Hello son."

"Pinefoot!" Mintkit mewed going up to her father

"Hello Mintkit."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl sounded throughout the camp, Wishwind, Ferncloud and Sandstorm padded out from the nursery, along with Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

"Spiderkit, Shrewkit, Eaglekit, and Mintkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprentices." He started, "Spiderkit step forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spiderpaw, your mentor will be Mousefur. Mousefur you have proven yourself to be loyal and fierce in battle, pass these onto your apprentice."

Eaglekit waited impatiently until.

"Eaglekit step forward, until you receive your warrior name you will known as Eaglepaw, your mentor will be Lakefall, Lakefall you have trained Beeflower to be a loyal warrior, you will train Eaglepaw in the ways of a ThunderClan warrior."

He and his mentor touched noses, then

"Mintpaw your mentor will be Bloodfall." The smile that she had been wearing faded, Bloodfall was one of the strictest warriors in camp, she wouldn't be allowed to exaggerate now, he smiled, proud with Firestar choice for his mentor, Lakefall had taught many apprentices already, so he was in good paws.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The meeting ended, and each apprentice went off with their own mentor, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw went to help with the elders, while Mintpaw went off to sulk about her mentor, Eaglepaw however went to tour the territory.

When he got back, Mintpaw had gone off with Bloodfall, along with Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw so it he was alone, and that suited him just fine, he needed time to think, after a little while, he heard Mintpaw, Spiderpaw, and Shrewpaw coming into camp.

He looked out of the apprentices' den and saw Mintpaw trekking up to Firestar's den, so he followed her.

"Firestar." He heard her say, "I am unhappy with my mentor."

"Why?"

"He is too strict."

"Perhaps that will be good for you."

"What?" she spluttered

"You are too used to getting what you want, so I will not change your mentor."

Pleased Eaglepaw trekked back down the path and back into the apprentices' den, but then Lakefall called him to train, so he left it again preparing to speak to Mintpaw when he got back.

Lakefall taught him the hunting crouch, and then he caught his first prey, on his first try, Lakefall praised him then made his way back to camp, when he got there he spotted Mintpaw sitting inside the apprentices' den.

He put down his squirrel and walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah fine." She said grumpily

"You don't sound fine."

"What do you care!" she snarled

"Because I'm your brother." He said calmly

She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"You have you know, you won't always get what you want in life." He said to her

"What do you know?"

"I know, because you have always gotten what you wanted from Wishwind and Pinefoot, I have to work for it," he explained, "You have to learn sometime, that we have too work for things, they won't always come easily."

"I'll try to work for things ok."

"Ok, now how about we sleep?"

"Fine."

And she bounded into his nest.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Make your own nest."

"But I don't want too." She moaned teasingly

He pushed her out.

"Too bad." He mewed

"Hey!" she protested

"Work."

She laughed and went to get the materials, and Eaglepaw fell asleep in his nest, waiting for morning to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm setting updates to Monday and Saturday**

 **Chapter 3**

When Eaglepaw awoke the next morning he was the last one in the apprentices' den, so he stood up yawned, stretched and walked outside, his mother and father were talking, while Mintpaw was nowhere to be seen, he was walking over to the fresh-kill pile when Lakefall walked up to him.

"Get something to eat, then meet me at the training hollow, we'll be practicing fighting moves with Spiderpaw and Mousefur." He mewed

"Ok." He said picking out a vole

Lakefall walked off to sit by Mousefur who started to clean his ears; Eaglepaw sighed and went to sit by his parents, he set the vole down and asked.

"Where's Mintpaw?"

"She left with Bloodfall earlier." Pinefoot said

"So she's satisfied with him now?"

"What do you mean?" Wishwind asked

"I heard her yesterday talking to Firestar about changing her mentor."

"What?" spluttered Pinefoot, "He's a fine warrior and mentor."

"He's too strict apparently." Eaglepaw shrugged

"He might be, but that's good for her." Pinefoot mewed

"Yes, we both agreed to that." Wishwind said

"Really?" Eaglepaw asked

"Yes, we've been too lenient with her, just like we requested Lakefall for you."

"Why?"

"You need to learn calmness, respect, and loyalty."

"I need those things?" he asked teasingly

"Yes, now eat you need to train, Lakefall's already left."

Eaglepaw looked around it was true Lakefall was gone, so he started to eats, when he finished, and rushed out of camp, knowing he was already late, when he arrived, Lakefall was waiting for him.

"You're late." He said simply

"I'm sorry, I was talking to my parents."

"What's in the past is in the past work on being here before me."

"Yes sir."

"Good, then let's start."

He walked over to Mousefur and Spiderpaw, and started to teach him, by the end of the training session, Eaglepaw could beat Spiderpaw, and Lakefall said he was impressed and he wanted to see him against Sorrelpaw.

Then taught him how to hunt, he set him on his way to hunt before heading back to camp, Eaglepaw was setting up to catch a mouse when Mintpaw bounded towards him.

"Hiya Eaglepaw!" she said

"Mintpaw!" he protested as the mouse ran away

"What?"

"I was hunting!"

"So what?"

"SO WHAT?!" he yelled, "I WANT TO BE A WARRIOR!"

"So?"

"I need to know how to hunt."

"So? I missed a prey too."

"Goodbye." He said as he stalked off in search of another prey.

In the end he caught a squirrel and headed back to camp, Lakefall congratulated him on catching prey on his first attempt, but he said that he had many fails before catching the squirrel, and it was his first attempt, but Lakefall still congratulated him on his honesty as most apprentices would say that it was their first attempt.

Lakefall dismissed him, but since he was his grandfather, he still stayed by him for the rest of the night, along with the rest of his family, Mintpaw had made her own nest so the 'trouble' that had happened last night didn't repeat itself.

Eaglepaw went to his nest to sleep, but Mintpaw came up to him.

"Eaglepaw?"

"What is it?" he asked

"I want to say I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's okay." He mewed, "I shouldn't have exploded."

"Then we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled

"Okay."

He curled back up and tried to sleep, but couldn't, was his life going to be this boring? Everyday doing the same routine? He hoped not, so he tried to sleep again and this time succeeded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day from me? WHAAAAA? Yeah, hopefully I'll go to two chapters each week since my school is finally over.**

 **Chapter 4**

Eaglepaw awoke the next morning feeling confused, his dreams were filled with an eagle flying over the sky and then landing on a Briar patch.

He stood up and stretched and walked out of the den, walking to the fresh-kill pile and taking a mouse, after a few minutes Lakefall padded, he walked over to Eaglepaw.

"When your done meet me at the training hollow."

He then turned away, and grabbed a squirrel, Eaglepaw gulped down the remained of his meal and ran to the training hollow, he waited for his mentor, when he arrived he complimented Eaglepaw on being there before him, then turned away.

"Today, we'll work on your endurance." He mewed, "In a fight whoever is able to fight longer and stronger will win."

Eaglepaw nodded his eyes blazing

"You will run through the territory, with me chasing you, without stopping you will circle around and then get back here, jump in the river, and swim all the way to Sunning Rocks." Lakefall explained

Eaglepaw nodded again, waiting for his mentor's signal, Lakefall nodded and Eaglepaw bolted off racing around the territory passing Owl Tree's he swerved around, and ran back to the Training Hollow, saying a quick greeting to Mintpaw and Bloodfall before jumping into the river.

His head popped up and he began swimming down the river, pulling his body out of the water at Sunning Rocks, he saw the Lakefall was there waiting for him.

"Good job." Lakefall praised, "The swerve at Owl tree was good, it's what lost me, I thought you went into the bushes."

Eaglepaw bowed his head his cheeks burning

"What are we going to do next?" Eaglepaw questioned

"You are going to go hunt, while I'm going to spend time with my friends." Lakefall mewed smiling before walking off

Eaglepaw stuck his tongue out at his grandfather, before padding off to hunt.

Bringing back a thrush and mouse Eaglepaw shook out his fur, walking over to his sister he sat down.

"How was training?" He asked

"Exhausting." She responded

Eaglepaw laughed, "Not as exhausting as mine."

Mintpaw laughed, "What did you do?"

"I had to run across the territory from the training hollow, then run back, jump in the river, and swim down to Sunning Rocks." Eaglepaw mewed smiling slightly

Mintpaw scowled, "Have you seen Deertail's new kits?" She asked

"She kitted?" Eaglepaw exclaimed

"Yes genius." Mintpaw chucked

"Um excuse me." Eaglepaw mewed dashing to the nursery

When he peered in he saw, Deertail laying there with two kits near her stomach.

"Deertail?" He asked

The queen looked up, "Eaglepaw?" She asked

"Can I meet your kits?" The apprentice looked to the side

"Of course." She purred

Moving her tail aside she revealed the two kits, "Two She-kits."

"What are their names?" He asked

"Briarkit and Sunnykit." She mewed

Eaglepaw looked at the kits and purred.

"Those names are beautiful." He breathed

He looked at the entrance, "Where's Rainwhisker?" He asked

"He had to go on patrol." Deertail explained

Eaglepaw nodded, licking one of the kits, "I bet Runningwind is watching over them."

Tears welled up in Deertail's eyes at the mention of the father she'd never met.

"I know he is."

Eaglepaw nodded his head and excused himself, padding out

 _Briarkit_


End file.
